Usagi's the Enemy?
by Drazen Flames
Summary: Usagi's no longer part of the Sailor Senshi? Read and find out what happens! some HotaruChibiusa, MakotoAmi and HarukaMichiru! Please RR New Chapters should be comin soon!
1. Serenity?

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Serenity?  
  
As the sailor senshi just got out of school, they were headed for Rei's shrine. While there, all the senshi, except for Usagi, who was constantly late for every senshi meeting, hadn't arrived for half an hour, while Rei was getting impatient. "Where is Usagi this time" Rei mumbled "she'll be here," replied Hotaru trying to calm Rei down "I think she got detention again" Minako added "that is so like her!" Rei shouted. As they waited Makokto was cuddling with Ami, as was Hotaru and ChibiUsa. Haruka and Setsuna were playing a game of cards while Michiru was sleeping in Haruka's lap. 5 minutes later Usagi showed up "Gomen-nasai!" Usagi said out of breath "Haruna-Sensei gave me detention again just because I was late by one minute" "That's because you're a lazy, careless, brainless, ditz!" Rei yelled "Rei!" Haruka snapped "It might have not been her fault she was late, but at least she made the effort to make it here at least!" "Whatever" Rei grumbled. The two mooncats, Luna and Artemis, decided to show up at that point "Girl, calm down! I think me and Artemis have located another enemy," Luna said. "And who ever it is we must stop it at all cost!" "Yea, but how can we be ready, when all Usagi can do is klutz out?" Rei said angrily. Usagi was hurt deeply. all the times she had fought with Rei. she knew Rei was only trying to help her become a better leader. but this time, she felt that Rei was dead serious. "But." was all Usagi could say. "Well, you don't really have a say in this" a voice said "Who the hell are you?" Rei said angrily "and why are you in this room??" "You don't remember me? It's me. the 'TRUE' Moon Princess," the voice said with a hurt tone. Usagi just sat there shocked, she knew she was the moon princess. but this other woman had the same hair style, but had silver hair and looked the same age but just a little different from Usagi. "Wait. I'm the Moon Princess though" Usagi said and revealed the Ginzuishou "This is proof that I am the Moon Princess, since only She can wield it!" the figure then approached Usagi and held out her hand. Everyone except the mysterious girl was in shock since the Ginzuishou had just floated into her hands and had transformed her into Princess Serenity. "B-b-but. how?" was all Usagi could manage to say at this point. "As she said. she's the 'TRUE' Moon Princess" as another mooncat had appeared. "Hello Luna, Artemis, it's been a while. It's me Shade," the mooncat had finally said "and this is Serenity" as Shade leapt up onto Serenity's shoulder. While they all sat there in disbelief Serenity had de-transformed into her regular self "don't worry, I am also already a Sailor Senshi. as Sailor Moon" at that everyone had just looked dumbfounded. "Prove that you are Sailor Moon first then!" Haruka shouted, "Fine, I will. Moon Twilight Make-up!" Just then, Mamoru appeared.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. No More Usagi?

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
No more Usagi?  
  
"Serenity????" Mamoru said shocked as he looked towards Usagi "Wait. if Usagi is over there. then who's this????" Mamoru said still shocked. In front of Mamoru and the rest of the senshi stood Sailor Moon, or what looked like Sailor Moon but with a white dress and red and blue lines around the edges of the skirt and white boots instead of red, as well as white gloves were rimmed with silver. "Endymion. I thought you'd remember me," Serenity said unhappily "It's me, Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium, your one true love" "Then what about Usako??" Mamoru said still untrusting "She's just a fake, a decoy, a poser" Serenity said harshly *that was mean* Usagi thought "And you think that we 'believe' you?" Haruka said harshly "You should, it is your duty as a senshi to follow the orders of the Princess" Serenity said calmly. Meanwhile, Hotaru was looking at Usagi, and was seeing the pain, disbelief, and confusion in her eyes. Michiru on the other hand was just plainly trying to get Haruka to calm down. Rei was thinking and wondering about what Serenity had just said. Ami was just clinging onto Makoto and was wondering why did this 'Serenity' had to show up while everything was calm and was going great for everyone. Makoto was just thinking, she knew in her heart that Usagi was the real princess, and also that she should be protecting her no matter what the cost will be. Setsuna was just baffled at this; she had never saw this coming even though she is the senshi of time. Mina was just looking at Luna and Artemis and thinking who was telling the truth, and who was the real Moon Princess. Luna was wondering how Shade even existed; she thought that she and Artemis were the only mooncats who survived. Artemis was the first of all of them to start doubting that Usagi was the Moon Princess. "Well, now that I think about it, the Princess never was a klutz, or irresponsible" Artemis stated "Well, that is actually true" Luna was now saying. Ami was the first of the senshi to speak up at this "But Usagi never lets us down when it counts!" "But what happens if she does now?" Rei stated coldly "Yea, we don't need a klutz or a whiner in the senshi" Mina was now saying "Like I give a damn!" Makoto shouted. As the Inner senshi argued, the Outer senshi stayed quiet. After a little while, Usagi spoke to Mamoru, "Mamo-chan, you believe that I'm the true Moon Princess, don't you?" Mamoru thought for a small moment before responding to Usagi's question. "Well, it is true that only the Moon Princess can obtain the power of the Ginzuishou and she has proved that she is Sailor Moon as well" Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. If her hearing wasn't wrong, she thought she had heard Mamoru say that he believed Serenity. *This isn't going to happen. Please don't let this happen* Usagi thought to herself in a panicked way "Well, I, Prince Endymion do marry the Moon Princess and her only, for it is my destiny" Mamoru had said sternly. Usagi just couldn't bear it any more, she, in her mind had just lost *I lost.. I can't go on. I guess I'm not Sailor Moon anymore* over the arguing of Rei and Makoto, Usagi spoke up "Well, I guess it's decided. I will relinquish myself as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, since Serenity has the proof that she needs, she is the rightful owner and leader of the Sailor Senshi" while Usagi was saying that, tears had consumed her eyes, she fought to keep them at bay, as she did, Makoto was now furious as was Haruka since they both knew that they should be protecting Usagi no matter what since to them, Usagi is the true princess. As Haruka was about to say something, Usagi cut her off "Well, looks like what Serenity says is true, and I guess I get my wish, I now get to be a normal teen" as Usagi said this, everyone except Serenity was shocked.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. New Usagi? Part 1

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
New Usagi???? Part 1  
  
The next day, early in the morning, Usagi had woken up before anyone else had; she was feeling hungry and went to the kitchen to go get some food to eat, as she arrived at the kitchen, she went to the fridge and took out some eggs and bacon and a little sausages. She put them on the counter top and went to heat up the frying pan. As Usagi's mom came downstairs to see what was making all the noise, she was shocked in more than one ways. Usagi had never been able to cook, or even wake up this early. As Usagi's mom glanced at the clock, she saw it was still only 6 in the morning. "Usagi dear, are you feeling alright?" Usagi's mom asked her concerned "Mom, I'm fine" Usagi said a little confused "It's only 6 am, and I was hungry, so I'm making Breakfast" Usagi's mom almost fainted on the spot from what Usagi had just said, "Uhh, mom, are u alright? You seem a little. pale" at this comment, Usagi's mom just fainted and dropped with a loud thud. Soon after her mom had fell down, her father came and saw his wife on the floor, but saw Usagi up and making breakfast. even though it was only. 6AM! Usagi's father just fainted as well. "What's with the ruckus?" Shingo said as he came down the stairs still half asleep "Oh, mom and dad just fainted for no apparent reason" Usagi replied "Oh. Wait. Usagi???" Shingo said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "Yea, it's me, Usagi" Usagi said confused "I'm dreaming." Shingo just muttered to himself thinking that it was only a dream. "Shingo, get washed up, I'll have breakfast on the table soon. oh, and can u wake mom and dad up please?" Usagi said in a scary, but nice tone to Shingo. This time, it was Shingo who had fainted on top of both his mother and father. "Yeesh, it's like they haven't seen me up this early before". Ten minutes later, Usagi had woken up her mother, father, and brother and got them to wash up a little before eating breakfast. * I wonder how this will taste like * Shingo thought to himself, since he knew for a fact that Usagi was a horrible cook. * She's actually up this early * was all Usagi's father and mother could think about. As Shingo took a tiny bite of the food that his sister had just prepared him and his family, he was amazed and shocked, as were his mother and father. The Food that Usagi made, had actually tasted extraordinary, compared to her cooking just last night.  
  
~Flash Back~ "Well, I hope u like the food" Usagi tried to sound happy, after what had just happened at Rei's Temple. As Shingo tasted the noodles, he instantly hated it, it was cold, and tasted disgusting!  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
"Here's your lunch Shingo" Usagi said snapping Shingo out of his thoughts as Usagi handed him a packed lunch "Uh, thanks Usagi" Shingo said unsure. Shingo always knew the Usagi who hated him no matter what he did. but now, she's being so kind to him * I wonder if Usagi's feeling alright * "I'm leaving, Bye mom, Bye dad" Usagi said as she walked out the door with everything put away and washed already. Usagi casually skipped down the street to her school. As she entered the classroom, Ami was there who was absolutely shocked to see Usagi up this early, and even after what had happened at Rei's temple. As Ami sat there waiting for Usagi to either say hello, or even yell at her, Usagi hadn't said one word to her. Ami now felt really miserable since she was also one of the senshi who didn't say anything to help Usagi. Usagi just sat there reading a book, a Novel to be exact, which made Ami go faint. She knew Usagi well enough that she wouldn't read a novel when she had just ordered new magazines.. What was the meaning of this?  
  
To be Continued. 


	4. New Usagi? part 2

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
New Usagi???? Part 2  
  
Ami was puzzled at Usagi's action. She was reading a novel and was actually 10 minutes early. While Usagi was wondering why that girl was continuously starring at her, this was making her feel uncomfortable since she didn't have a clue on who she was. As Ami finally stopped starring at Usagi, Haruna-sensei had just walked in and almost fainted at the sight, thought out everyone in the class, was actually on time, and to even surprise her even more, Usagi was there, prepared, and was reading a novel. As the class continued, Haruna-sensei noticed that Usagi was paying attention, taking efficient notes and was actually telling the people around her to pay attention. As Mina noticed this as well, she was worried, the Usagi that she knew was never this active for school, and what was even weirder, and she seemed to be paying more attention than Ami, the brainiac of the school at the end of class, she just had to talk to the other senshi about this, since. they were talking about Usagi here, she was a lazy student who would have been asleep long ago. As soon as Lunch came on by, she noticed that Usagi wasn't in sight. Mina went straight to Ami, and Makoto who were already cuddling. "Ahem" Mina said getting Makoto and Ami's attention. "Hey, I think we need to talk" Mina said a little concerned "What is it Mina?" Makoto said looking at her friend in a weird way. "Well. it's about Usagi" "What about Usagi?" Makoto asked still puzzled while Ami some what understood what Mina was talking about "Well, in class today, I saw Usagi... and she was actually paying more attention to Haruna-sensei than Ami was" Mina said still with her tone a little low "yea, and she was 10 minutes early and was reading before class had started" Ami said "so, she might have woken up early and got to school early, and she's always checking out all those magazines lately" Makoto said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice "but she was reading a Novel" Ami again said worried. At that one statement, Makoto's face went to shock, she as well was aware that Usagi had never read a novel with being told to before "Lets go and try and find her and ask her what's going on" Makoto said, "I agree," Mina said "I sure do want to find out what's with Usagi today as well" Ami spoke up. As the three friends went through the school trying to find Usagi, they couldn't spot her, until they checked outside behind a bush. There, they saw Usagi sitting alone with the same smile she had ever since they met her, that one serene smile that brought together the entire Senshi. At this, Mina decided to try and talk to Usagi. "Uh, hi there Usagi" Mina started "Hi. do I know you?" Usagi asked wondering whom this person was "You don't remember me?" Mina asked franticly "Um, I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else" Usagi said as she packed up her stuff and walked away. Mina, who was still standing there with her head hanging low. Makoto and Ami were as well as shocked as Mina. They knew that Mina and Usagi treated each other like sisters but this was a major upset to the three "Do you think Usagi is just trying to make us look like fools on purpose?" Makoto said a little annoyed, Mina just shook her head in disbelief "no, she was telling the truth. she truly didn't know who I was." Mina said scared "how do we know that for sure?" Makoto said "Because even thought we basically threw her out of the senshi, she'd never in her life be that mean." Ami trailed off unable to speak the words she was about to say as she broke down into sobs as she had just lost her very first friend because of her not being able to remember anyone in the senshi, then Ami had struck a nerve. Usagi had other friends besides the senshi. she had Umino and Naru. Ami thought about it for a second before she gasped loudly "oh my god." Ami started to mutter. "What is it Ami?" Mina asked "don't you think Usagi would have been with Naru and Umino? She should still be friends with them right?" Ami questioned, Makoto just had a bigger frown "You can't possibly mean." "She's lost all her memories of all her friends." Mina said shocked.  
  
To be Continued. 


	5. New Usagi? Part 3

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
New Usagi????  
  
Part 3  
  
As Mina, Makoto and Ami walked to Rei's temple, they had their heads hung low and had a baffled expression on their face. They had called the entire senshi to inform them of what has happened. As Mina made it up the steps, Rei greeted her and was wondering "Hey Mina, it must be either really stupid, or just plain stupid for you to call a Senshi meeting" Rei joked "Can it Rei I think this is kind of serious" Mina said with a stern voice, at this, Rei almost fainted when she heard Mina's tone of voice, she never knew Mina could have such a strong tone of voice. As soon as everyone but Serenity was there, Mina started "Well, looks like everyone that needs to be here is here" "What about Serenity?" Hotaru asked wondering, "I think this involves her," Mina said "And this involves Usagi." "Great, you called us all here to talk about Usagi??" Rei asked furiously "Shut up Rei!" Mina yelled at the senshi of Mars "Usagi doesn't even have any friends right now!" Mina was struggling to keep a straight face, when on the inside she was scared and was crying. "When I went to try and talk to her at school today, she didn't even recognize me" "But don't you think she's just playing with you? We did just kick her out of the senshi." Haruka couldn't believe what she had just said "Yea, but don't you think she'd have other friends than us? Like Naru?" Mina asked everyone "Well yea, Naru and Usagi are almost like sisters" Michiru replied remembering how often Usagi and Naru would be together "Then can any of you explain why she would be alone during lunch period?" Makoto asked, "You mean Usagi, sitting alone, without anyone?" Haruka asked "And also, you wouldn't believe how attentive Usagi was during class, if you hadn't known her, you'd think she was a smarter Ami!" at this Rei just laughed, this time it was the all quiet Setsuna who spoke up "Well, I was wondering what has happened to the time gates." At this point, Luna and Artemis showed up "What are all you girls doing here?" Luna asked Hotaru pointed at Mina and said "Mina called an emergency senshi meeting, and requested not to call Serenity" "And why would you do that Mina?" Artemis asked puzzled "I did that because I think Serenity has changed Usagi so basically, she was like all of us, the Inners before we met her."Mina responded sternly Ami wondered, "I was wondering why Usagi's Lunch smelt so good." "And she had actually taken more notes than Ami from what I saw on her papers" Makoto replied "Lets hope Usagi didn't get Makoto's fighting ability and strength" Rei tried to joke, but got glares from everyone "It was a joke." Rei said as she sweat dropped. While all that happened at Rei's temple, somewhere far away. "So it looks like 'Usagi' is no longer the Moon Brat" said a female voice "Maybe we could capture her and use her as a hostage, or better yet we bring her to our side" a male voice had said "I guess I'll finally get that girl I've always wanted"  
  
While all this was happening somewhere else, Usagi was still at school talking to Haruna-sensei to let her redo some of the tests so she could raise her marks. Haruna-sensei couldn't believe her ears, * did Usagi say something school related * Haruna-sensei thought to her self "If you like to. but you'll only get the average of the same tests" "I'd appreciate that," Usagi said.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. New Usagi? Part 4

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
New Usagi? Part 3  
  
As soon as Usagi was done taking all the re-tests, she handed them into Haruna-sensei and asked her if she could mark them at that moment "Uh, sure Usagi" Haruna-sensei said puzzled "So Usagi, your sure that your feeling fine right?" Usagi laughed a little and smiled, "Wow, that's like the fourth time anyone asked me" Usagi laughed again "Well, how'd I do?" Usagi asked looking like her usual self "W-w-wow.. Usagi, guess what, I'm going to give you a bonus for getting 80s and up on all your tests, so I'll re- grade all of your tests" Haruna-sensei said "Arigatou Haruna-sensei!" Usagi nearly shouted with joy. Haruna couldn't believe what she had done either. As Usagi made it home, she dropped off her stuff in her room and went downstairs to eat. "Usagi, did you get into detention again?" Usagi's mom asked hoping she was "Mom, Haruna-sensei let me stay after school to redo all my failed tests, and I got over 80 percent on all of them!" Usagi squealed happily. Once again, Usagi's mom just fainted while her father had his coffee spilling onto his pants. "Uh, dad? Your coffee, you're spilling it onto your pants." Usagi started "Oh.. OUCH" Usagi's father shouted as he then felt the hot coffee spill onto his pants. Usagi just sweat dropped. Meanwhile, "I wonder if the senshi are right" a man wondered "If they are right, we may as well take her in" a woman's voice said "Ah, my one true love, Usagi Tsukino" Dimando say while coming into the light "And she shall be a helpful ally to us" Beryl said as she as well came out of the shadows. "But remember, in order to transform her, we must get her first" Beryl said with her evil smile. Meanwhile, somewhere near Usagi's place in a park, a girl about Hotaru's age jumped out of a portal and looked Almost exactly like Usagi, but had pink hair and her hair style was the same, but she had the two 'odangos' more pointier and her hair was about shoulder length. After she dusted herself off, she headed towards Usagi's house. Usagi was as usual watching tv and having a small sandwich when she heard a knock on the door, she got up to answer it, and was curious who would come to her house. As she opened the door, Usagi saw this just adorable little girl that almost looked like her. As Usagi stood there in awe at how cute the little girl was as she heard her say "mom!" as the cute little girl jumped up and tackled Usagi onto the floor with a puzzled look * did she just call me 'mom' *. As Usagi landed, her mother, father, and brother came and saw Usagi on the floor with this cute little girl hugging Usagi as if she didn't want to lose her. "Chibiusa?" Shingo said wondering. "Luna-P!" Chibiusa called out as the floating ball hypnotized Usagi's family, and also, Usagi herself. At the sight, Chibiusa was worried, she knew that people with magical powers could withstand the Luna-P's hypnosis, but there laid Usagi hypnotized. Chibiusa tried it the first time she came, but it didn't work then, why had it worked this time. As Chibiusa configured everyone's memory to think that Chibiusa was their cousin visiting from an aunt. She went to her room in the attic where it lay untouched and was dustless as she set her things down, she was going to get Usagi to take her to find either Puu, or Hotaru, who ever they saw first. Chibiusa had came back for two reasons. First of all, she came back to see what was going on in the 'Present' since everything in the Future had become part of the Negaverse and the Dark Moon and secondly, to come back to her always loving friend (and girlfriend) Hotaru whom she had missed greatly.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	7. New Usagi? Part 5

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
New Usagi? Part 5  
  
"Um, Usagi? Are you busy?" Chibiusa asked "Anything for you Chibiusa" Usagi said with a big smile * how strange. Usagi used to hate me for trying to take papa away from her, but now, she's all cheery. I had only made her think I was her cousin and that's all * Chibiusa thought to herself "Oh, and Usagi? Can you help me find someone please?" Chibiusa was ready to put on puppy dog eyes if Usagi had said no, but. "Sure I will Chibiusa, I'm always happy to help you" Usagi said still smiling "Thanks" Chibiusa said "Just give me a minute or two to change" Usagi said as she gotten off her bed from reading a Shakespearian novel. After Usagi had gotten changed Chibiusa led Usagi to the outer senshi's house, and Chibiusa rang the doorbell "I wonder if they are home," Chibiusa thought to herself out loud. * Oh yea, I better change Usagi's memory so she knows them * Chibiusa thought as she again used the Luna-P to change Usagi's memory. A minute later, the door opened and there stood Haruka and Hotaru with just about the biggest smile Usagi had ever seen on both Hotaru's and Chibiusa's faces (Chibiusa made it so that Usagi knew the outers as regular people and that Chibiusa and Hotaru were a couple, which was true anyways) as Usagi greeted Haruka in a general way, Haruka was surprised to see Chibiusa, but was more surprised to see Usagi, she had heard from the other senshi that Usagi had no idea what so ever on who they were "May we come in Haruka-chan?" Usagi asked as she broke her concentration "Oh, sure, your always welcome in our house" Haruka said. As Usagi walked into the living room, Setsuna and Michiru were as surprised as Haruka was as they saw Chibiusa, and Usagi. Every senshi that had been known about, and activated knew that the Usagi Tsukino that they had once know, was of no more, but a new Usagi, one that seemed like a mix of all the inner senshi that they noticed so far. As Usagi was about to speak, she glanced over at Chibiusa and Hotaru and saw them cuddling and couldn't help but awe at how close they were. Hotaru blushed a shade that matched Chibiusa's ruby red eyes, as Chibiusa saw Hotaru blush she wondered as her eyes met Usagi's she nearly jumped because Usagi was like in a dream state, she couldn't help but admire Chibiusa's love for Hotaru. Simply, it was just so cute! As Chibiusa say this, she as well blushed under Usagi's stare, while sitting on the couch, Haruka and Michiru laughed while Setsuna just sweat dropped. But as soon as she thought she had felt relaxed, Setsuna felt a weird feeling she wished she wouldn't have to feel any more, but to her surprise, it was an old feeling. She left the room and took out her communicator and called all the inner senshi "Hey, Setsuna, what's up?" Rei asked "I don't think you'll believe me but, I think Beryl's back." Setsuna replied unhappily "Yea, we kind of figured" Ami said as her face popped up "How?" Setsuna asked quizzically, in the background, Setsuna heard Serenity shout her attack "Oh, never mind, I'll get the outers there as soon as possible" "Thanks Setsuna, It seems like there's over 100 of these youmas, and these things are stronger than before" Ami said. As Setsuna close the communicator and putted it back into her sub-space pocket, she walked back into the living room, she had told Haruka and Michiru that work had to be done, and had told Hotaru, Chibiusa and Usagi to stay there, "Hotaru, Chibiusa, keep Usagi safe in case of any trouble" Setsuna whispered to them as she walked by them.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Serenity's story

Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Serenity's background  
  
"It's been a while now hasn't it Shade?" Serenity asked as she starred off into her bedroom wall "I suppose so," Shade said while resting on Serenity's bed.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Why am I here?" a voice called out aimlessly "You are here because you are needed" Another said "But what's my name?" the first voice asked "Serenity." the other trailed "If I'm Serenity, then who are you?" Serenity asked "I'm Shade, you guardian mooncat," Shade said. As light began to flow through into the room, Serenity was standing at the window and she looks exactly like Usagi, but Serenity had silver hair and also looked more mature and a lot thinner than Usagi, but had still looked equally beautiful. "Why was I brought here Shade?" Serenity asked with a hint of curiosity "Serenity, you know well enough that you as well as Usagi are one in the same, only that you are her more mature part" Shade said with his head still resting "Yes I know that already. But why have I been summoned, as well as you" Serenity said "That, I do not know, all that we must concentrate on is why we are here. And that is because Usagi is lacking, and you will be needed to replace her as both Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess" Shade said now getting up "But how do you know this when you don't even know who summoned you" Serenity said with a slight chuckle "'Sighs' if you had blonde hair, I'd probably mistake you for the real Usagi" Shade said, at this, Serenity just does a little sweat drop "It's not my fault you wouldn't be able to tell, anyways, it's a good thing that you wouldn't be able to tell, then next thing you know, your with the real Usagi!" Serenity says with her cheeks a little puffed out. At this, Shade sweat drops "Come on Serenity, you know I was only joking!" Shade said. If you could only imagine how Shade was around Serenity, you'd think that Serenity was just like Chibiusa when she first came to Tokyo. During the time Shade and Serenity have been together, Shade had never liked it when Serenity was mad, he was just protective over her. "Fine." Serenity said trailing off "So what becomes of Mamoru Chiba?" "You can either leave him with Usagi, or you can take him, the choice is yours since you will have to take lead of the sailor senshi" Shade said still worried that Serenity was still upset at him "Oh well, lets go back to sleep shade, I have no school, and it's only 6 in the morning" Serenity said and then yawned a little "Sounds like a good idea to me" Shade said, as he gets comfortable in Serenity's arms as she laid down on her futon.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"It's been two years," Shade said "I know Shade, I know" Serenity sighed "I wonder what will become of Usagi now." "I'm not sure, but in any case, we will have to protect her for all it costs. Even though she doesn't seem important, we cannot let her forget or let her die" Shade said with a stern voice "Our future depends on that one girl, and that one girl is going through a rough time. As well, thanks to Luna, Usagi has thoughts of suicide in her mind" "So Usagi has nothing to live for then? Since she cannot access her power, nor forget she will try and kill herself then?" Serenity asked a little worried for Usagi "Hai" was all Shade could muster up. "Now I wish we didn't have to go so hard on Usagi." Serenity said concerned for Usagi "As long as she lives"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Author's Note: Ehh, srry fer not updatings sooner. But I kinda ran out of ideas. As well, PLEASE review, this is also my first Fic surprisingly. ah well, might start another fic after im done 15 chapters of this . so much work oh well, Ja Ne 


	9. Sailor Nemisis

Author's Note: Ahhh Sorry for the confusing moment, but Usagi still has her Memories locked away in her mind, so as long as she is some what reminded about what she once did, she will and can remember that she was actually Sailor Moon.. Back To the Story! Where Usagi was left with Chibiusa and Hotaru in Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna's house  
  
Usagi's the Enemy?  
  
Chapter 9  
Sailor Nemesis Arrives  
  
Hotaru was getting bored of staying inside, but then again, she had company with her kawaii girlfriend, Chibiusa. Usagi had gone somewhere within the large house leaving Chibiusa alone with Hotaru, Chibiusa was grateful at that. "You think Usagi will be fine by herself in your house?" Asked a slightly worried Hotaru "I'm sure, she is sai-" Hotaru cut herself off before she could finish her own sentence; Hotaru remembered that Usagi wasn't Sailor Moon any more but that just brought up one question, how was Chibiusa still here "Uh, anyways, Odango-chan, how come you are still here if Usagi doesn't know the senshi or anyone else?" Hotaru asked the ever so cute girl in front of her. "I don't know, as long as I'm here with you Hotaru, I'll be fine" Chibiusa said with a sincere smile and went to hug Hotaru, but instead ended up cuddling with her. "Odango-chan, your hair still smells like strawberries" Hotaru stated and giggled "Does it? I haven't really noticed myself, not like I go around smelling my hair" Chibiusa stated matter-of-factly and giggled herself.  
  
After Chibiusa and Hotaru were done their little make out session, a crash and shatter of glass was heard and a very high-pitched scream was heard through out the house. As soon as the scream was heard, Chibiusa instantly jumped up and transformed, and Hotaru did the same. "Moon, prism" "Saturn, cosmic" "Make-up!" both girls shouted. As soon as they were finished transforming, they both ran to where they heard the scream that was made by Usagi. As soon as they got to where Usagi was, they had seen a fairly large Youma attacking an unknown senshi. The senshi's fuku was similar to Saturn's but instead of purple, it was pitch black and she was using a staff. After they were done starring at the Unknown senshi, they turned to see a knocked out Usagi who was laying on the floor with cuts and bruises that could be seen just about anywhere on her body. Seeing this caused Chibi-Moon to become furious "Uh, I think you should move.. Uhh." "It's Nemesis" "Oh, Nemesis, right, but either way you better get away from that youma" "And why should I do that?" "Because of what she's going to do" and points to a now glowing Chibi-Moon "Oh" was all Nemesis had to say before she jumped out of battle before Chibi-Moon launched her attack "SUGAR HEART CRUSHER!" cried Chibi-Moon as the attack became visible "Is that all it is? That wouldn't even hurt..." was all Nemesis said as the Heart became bigger and bigger to about the size of her and then it collapsed onto the Youma causing the ground underneath it to collapse as well. "I take that back, that would hurt" Nemesis said with a little sweat drop, as soon as she finished saying that, Nemesis jumped out of the house via the big hole created by the Youma.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. The Chinese Arrive

A/U: heh, well, this is gonna be a self-insert as you can see. I just wanted to try this for fun, tell me what you think of it! And PLEASE review!!  
  
Usagi's the Enemy???  
Chapter 10  
  
The Chinese Arrive  
  
"Hey, Winnie, what time is it?" a Chinese boy that had his hair swaying in front of his face with his hair jet black, with it looking like he had just gotten out of the shower, his bangs were down so it was just above his mouth while the back and the sides were fairly short. "Were almost there Jeff, now calm down!" Winnie exclaimed "But it's been what, 3 hours since I got to ride my Motorcycle, and it's been 5 hours since I ate!" Jeff shouted "Yea, good point, it's been 3 hours since I got on my Harley Davison" Winnie started to think out loud "But you still are 17 Jeff, so calm down" "Look who's talking Winnie, Your 18 and your as eager as me" Jeff returned with a smirk "I'm so thankful that I'm not related to you" Winnie said with a sigh "I'm not all that bad" Jeff said as he lay into the chair "Anyways Winnie, be thankful, because of me, we're going to Japan" "Hey, it's because of 'ME' your still around!" Winnie Scolded, "DON'T remind me," Jeff said with a harsh tone "I don't even want to remember about that". As Jeff said this, Winnie remember why Jeff didn't like the topic.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
As a 11 year old Jeffrey Wong was arriving home from school, he called out "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Jeff shouted "Jeffrey! Get out of here NOW!" Shouted Jeff's father from the kitchen "B-b-b-but why???" Jeff asked confused "JUST GET OUT! HURRY, PLEASE!" Jeffrey's mother cried out, just then, young Jeffrey ran out the door closing it behind him. "As long as he's safe." Jeffrey's mom said while inside the kitchen tied up beside her husband, and Jeffrey's dad. "Yes, I'm sorry son, if only I could see you one last time." Jeffrey's father trailed as the timer on the stove ticked down to zero causing it to ignite the gas filled house. All Jeffrey could see was a big explosion where his house had once been. "No.. MOM!!! DAD!!!!" was all Jeffrey could say as everyone in the neighborhood saw the house destroyed and a little boy sitting on the lawn with tears going down his face. As soon as one of his Neighbors saw this she immediately ran to him and tried to calm him down. As Jeffrey cried into Winnie's arm, she tried to calm him down Winnie at age 12 was very nice to Jeffrey since he was usually alone by himself since his parents were always away. Winnie was like an older sister to Jeffrey. As soon as the police, fire department and ambulance was there, the fire had calmed down a little as the police officer went over to Winnie and Jeffrey. "Um, Mrs. ." "Tao" "Mrs. Tao, do you know this little boy?" Asked the officer "He lived at that house," Winnie said as she pointed to the burnt down house "Oh." "Jeffrey is fine, but I think his parents were in the house when it burst into flames" Winnie stated sadly  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Yea, well, at least your Motorcycle skills have improved on the track," Winnie stated "True, and at least I convinced those damned jerks to allow you to come with me" Jeff replied while looking out his window "I'm still surprised on how you convinced the Judge to let you have your license even though your still 17!" Winnie laughed out "I'm still surprised that I became such a good cyclist within half a year of Practice!" Jeff laughed out himself. While in Jeffrey's mind he wondered how he had magical powers, ever since he lost his parents and house, he learnt that he could control magic. He had the powers of a wizard, sorcerer, warlock, and a necromancer. "Well, were here" Jeffrey said as he saw the airport just outside his window "I wonder what Japan is like." Winnie trailed off while in her mind 'even though I know I'm Sailor Sun. I have this very odd feeling.'  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
